


Halloween

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Halloween, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “No, and that’s final.”Just a bit of self-indulgent silliness set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe. The boys get invited to a Halloween party, Ali is not impressed with the dresscode.Spot the Addams Family reference.





	Halloween

"What's that?" Ali points towards the two pumpkin-shaped cards lying on the table.

"We've been invited to Claire's Halloween party." Lawrence answers. "Me, you, Arnie and Barbara."

"Barb's going as Abby Sciuto." Arnold adds. "I'm going as Slash. You, Ned?"

"Not sure yet. I might go as the Doctor."

"But you've got that blue suit, haven't you? You could go as the TARDIS and Ali could..."

"No." Ali interrupts. "Not happening. I don't do fancy dress."

"Spoil-sport." Arnold retorts.

"I don't do fancy dress." Ali repeats. "And that's final."

_Two weeks later_

"Welcome! Come in, come in!" Claire beams, holding the door open. She's wearing what appears to be a black cloak, a school uniform and huge glasses. Her hair is tied in pigtails.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Barbara asks.

"Yes!" Claire does a couple of little hops on the spot. "Let me guess, Abby, that long-haired guy out of Guns 'n' Roses, the TARDIS and...?"

"I'm a serial killer." Ali smiles savagely. "They look like everybody else."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another silly idea that didn't make it into the main story.  
Barbara is Arnold's girlfriend, she's not yet been properly introduced in the main story but we will get to know her better.  
Also, this happens a few years after the events of "The Princess and the Knight".


End file.
